


First kiss ...

by chameleon_soul



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_soul/pseuds/chameleon_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single moment forces Shusei and Hotsuma to decide whether they want to breach the set boundary or not ...  (again new work, although it may not be that good. I felt a bit rusty I fear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss ...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the serie. This is just a small ficlet written by a fan.
> 
> Situating: comes straight after the scene in the manga (and anime) where Shusei finds Hotsuma in his room after having been given an ice cream by Tsukumo. Hotsuma manages to weasle the ice cream out of Shusei's hand and after Shusei pulls a prank on him, Hotsuma decides a proper revenge is needed by starting a tickle attack.

 

**First Kiss ...**

"I give!   Hotsuma, I give!"

 

Shusei's words rang through the air and made the blond Zweilt warrior on top of the brunet boy halt his tickling assault. Hotsuma hovered over Shusei and stared down at his partner. Both boys were out of breath and neither moved. They just continued to stare at each other whilst they tried to regain their breath. Shusei's hair was tussled and spread out on the white pillow beneath the brunet's head. A soft pinkish glow decorated Shusei's cheeks and his green golden eyes were shining with life as he stared back up at Hotsuma. It had been a long time since Hotsuma had seen his partner and friend this alive. Shusei was radiating and it drew him in like a moth to a flame. His hand reached out out of its own accord and moved to one of the strands of Shusei’s hair. The brown hair felt soft to the touch as he lifted it from the pillow softly and let it cascade through his fingers.

 

“Hotsuma?”

 

Hearing his name fall from Shusei’s lips, Hotsuma’s eyes moved to his partner’s face from where they had been staring at Shusei’s brown strands of hair. His partner was looking at him with an emotion the blond couldn’t define even though he wanted to. His hand travelled to Shusei’s face and he let his fingers come to lie gently against the skin beside Shusei’s left eye. His fingers gently made a track downwards to Shusei’s lips whilst he followed with his eyes their movement and tried to work out what it was that he was seeing on his partner’s usual schooled face.

 

His fingers reached Shusei’s rose lips and he paused. His golden eyes flicked upwards to his friend’s eyes, asking unconsciously for permission. Seeing no protest or disgust Hotsuma let the tips of his fingers run over Shusei’s bottom lip.

 

Shusei remained perfectly still beneath him and it gave Hotsuma the needed confidence to continue. He let his fingertips retrace their path over the brunet’s bottom lip but when he reached the corner of Shusei’s mouth, he let his fingers start a track downwards instead of back upwards to Shusei’s eye. His fingertips ghosted over Shusei’s neck as they travelled downwards until they encountered the barrier of Shusei’s shirt. Anew his track was paused for a single moment in which he sought the courage to push the hindering fabric aside. To many this was just a shirt but Hotsuma knew it was more. It was a boundary and overstepping it would change everything forever.

 

Hotsuma’s golden eyes flicked back upwards. Shusei was watching him, looking as if he were holding his breath just as much as Hotsuma himself felt like he was doing.   They were both realizing what was going on. Felt the heaviness off this moment. But instead of doing something or saying something, Shusei remained silent and it made Hotsuma’s heart thrum painfully for the brunet sprawled out beneath him. Shusei was leaving the decision up to him, trusting him completely and willing to go with whatever Hotsuma would decide. Once again Shusei was willing to sacrifice himself completely for him.

 

Hotsuma’s hand left Shusei’s collarbone and came to cup his partner’s cheek. He angled his head so their noses wouldn’t bump against each other and leant forward. He paused however to remain hovering above Shusei’s lips with his own mouth. His eyes flicked upwards and his breath ghosted over Shusei’s lips. “Shusei? Is this okay?” he asked. He didn’t want to selfish take from his partner what he wanted. He wanted them both to want this. Shusei had already eliminated himself enough. If something would happen, it had to be on both of their terms and be both of their wish.

 

Shusei’s right hand rose and came to rest against the warm skin of Hotsuma’s cheek. “Yes,” he breathed out after which he used his hold to bring his partner closer to him and have Hotsuma bridge the final distance between them.

 

The contact was soft and fleeting. Neither seemed to dare to put too much pressure and push forward. It was a simple capturing of each other’s lips. A test. A first taste. A trial to see how far they could go.

 

Hotsuma leaned back lightly and opened his eyes anew just when Shusei’s eyelids also fluttered back open. Golden green eyes arrested Hotsuma in place. They both stared at each other anew without a word, both trying to make sense out of all the new feelings that had been set free within them by overstepping the until then having been kept in place boundary. It was as if they were seeing each other for the first time. **Really** seeing each other.

 

Finally Shusei broke the stretched out silence between them. “Well,” he chuckled, “that was unexpected.”

 

Shusei’s words broke the spell Hotsuma had felt himself under. He leant back and maneuvered to come and just sit beside Shusei on the bed, his feet firmly planted on the ground. Behind him Tsukumo’s ice-cream had completely melted and created a wet spot on Shusei’s bed. “Yeah,” Hotsuma agreed. His hand embarrassedly raked through his hair before he glanced at Shusei from underneath his elbow. “But a good unexpected, yeah?”

 

Shusei’s eyes came to shine with amusement. He sat up so he was closer to his partner. “Are you asking me now whether you are a good kisser, Hotsuma?”

 

The blond Zweilt immediately turned beet red. “No!” he blurted out, before he ducked his head and chewed on the inner side of his cheek. A moment later he dared a new glance at Shusei. His friend did have a point though. This had been his first kiss. He didn’t have any experience like Shusei probably had. What if he was a lousy kisser? Shusei surely wouldn’t want him then.

 

A sympathetic smile came to play around Shusei’s mouth. Hotsuma was resembling a small boy whose favorite toy had just been snatched away from him. Shusei’ s heart hurt for him and any shred of lightheartedness fell away. “Hotsuma,” he spoke, reaching out to lay his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It was perfect. Because it was you.”

 

Hotsuma stared back at his brunet partner. Never before had he seen Shusei this open and honest. No, that wasn’t true. Shusei had worn his heart before on his sleeve when he had tried to rid the world of himself and Shusei had begged him to stay and fight or take the brunet boy with him. And after the whole Ashley ordeal when Shusei had finally admitted to him how much he was hurting under the chasm that had been created between him and Hotsuma due the left behind evidence of Hotsuma’s attempted suicide. But those both times had been filled with pain and sorrow. For the first time he saw love reflected in those golden green eyes. A love so enormous that it should have made him nervous and should have made him want to run away, but it didn’t. All he felt was the exact opposite. He finally felt like he had a place to belong. A home to be. Finally his life made sense. Finally he knew why he existed.

 

A big smile broke free on Hotsuma’s face. “But still … it **was** my first kiss. I am convinced there is still a lot I need to learn. I think I am going to still need a lot of practice,” he grinned mischievously.

 

An answering smile came to play around Shusei’s mouth. The brunet reached out and let his hands wound around Hotsuma’s neck, his fingers coming to play with the blond’s hair at the base of his neck. “Is that so?”

 

Hotsuma nodded eagerly in reply which earned him a melodic, happy laugh of Shusei in turn. “Well,” the brunet spoke, leaning closer to his partner, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, “as they say, there is no time like the present.”

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
